


The Curious Case of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria

by SOFreddie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Character Death(s), Gen, canon-level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Imagine investigating Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza with Sam and Dean.





	The Curious Case of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My son saw the prompt and begged me to write the fic for him. This was seriously - and surprisingly - difficult for me. I’ve never really written a full-on case fic and for whatever reason, it was massively difficult. Beta’d by @tftumblin (thank you!!!). Graphic by the lovely and talented @arryn-nyxx.
> 
> A/N #2: My son specifically requested a cliffhanger ending, because he wants to write his own companion piece sequel.

Sam sat at one of the tables in the Bunker’s library, scrolling through various news articles as he tended to do when there was downtime. They had just gotten back from finishing up a case a few days prior, but Sam was restless. Downtime left too much time for him to be alone with himself, which was something he tried to avoid as much as possible.**  
**

“Please tell me you are not looking for another case already,” Dean groaned as he entered the library, his robe hanging off his body and his feet shuffling across the floor as he plopped down into a chair, sipping his coffee, “We literally _just _got back, Sam.”

Sam hummed in acknowledgment of his brother, but his focus was on the various articles he was currently scanning.

“Hey, you remember that kids place, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza?” Sam asked, his eyes squinted as he read over the articles.

“That the place with those creepy robot animals in a band?” Dean grunted, “What about it?”

“They’re called animatronics,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Anyway, looks like the original restaurant has been having some issues.”

“_Our _kind of issues?”

“Well, maybe,” Sam continued scrolling, “Looks like they have issues with night guards getting injured or killed. Has happened a few times over the past few months,” he turned his laptop towards Dean so he could see the screen, “Bodies were found pretty mangled, but nothing was mentioned about the cause of death outside of ’_freak accidents’_.”

Dean pulled the computer closer to him, scrolling through some of the articles as his brow furrowed, “Well, I guess we’ve gone on less,” he shrugged, finishing off his mug and rising from the table, “Where’s it located?”

“San Diego,” Sam said with a sigh.

“Roll in ten?” Dean said and Sam nodded, heading down the hall to pack for the hunt.

The drive to San Diego took two days. As soon as the brothers checked into a motel, they changed into their Fed suits, ready to head to the restaurant to investigate. As they pulled through Balboa Park, they were surprised to see several emergency vehicles out front of the restaurant, several personnel mulling about.**  
**

“Was there another death?” Dean asked his brother as they both exited the Impala, making their way over to the scene.

“I’m sorry, Sirs,” a young police officer stood at the tape, his hand held up as the brothers approached the scene, “Authorized personnel only.”

Dean and Sam quickly dug into their pockets, pulling forth their badges and flashing them at the young officer, “I’m Agent Thomas, this is my Partner, Agent Salih,” Dean introduced as they tucked their badges back in their pockets, “Who’s in charge here?”

The young officer swallowed hard at the sight of their badges, stuttering as he led them into the building and up to another officer who was talking with a few distraught looking people. The young officer made introductions before he was sent back to man the line.**  
**

“Agents,” the officer greeted them in turn, “I’m Officer Hanley. Kinda glad you boys showed up.”

“So what happened here?” Sam asked as Hanley led them over to the crime scene.

“Another night guard killed during his shift,” he sighed, watching as Dean knelt down and pulled back the sheet, wincing at the gore that greeted him beneath it before letting the sheet fall back down, flashing his brother a worried look.

“What about the cameras?” Dean asked, rising to his feet once more and pointing to the cameras clearly visible at various points. His eyes lingered on the far end of the room, a small stage set up with the five animatronic characters holding various instruments. He shivered at the creepy look of them before turning his attention back to the conversation.

“Just like all the others. There’s static and blackout periods on all the tapes at the same time marker. Whoever is doing this has to be tampering with the CCTV.”

“We’ll need a copy of all surveillance,” Sam stated as Hanley nodded to his words, “Access to any files you have on the open cases-”

“Yeah, whatever you need,” Hanley agreed, “I’ll do whatever I can to help you boys track down whoever’s responsible.”

“Nothing,” Sam groaned as he leaned back in his chair at the small motel table. He had spent the past several hours reviewing the video footage from the restaurant, “Every video, every timestamp for the murders, the footage always cuts to static and then goes back to normal.”

“Alright, so someone is tampering with the video,” Dean nodded in understanding.

“Anything in the files?”

“Well,” Dean sighed, looking over some of the papers in his hands and spread across the motel bed, “All the guards died from severe trauma. They all look like they’ve been tossed in a meat grinder,” he groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I say we get some shut-eye. We can look over the details with fresh eyes tomorrow and interview the employees?” Sam offered with a shrug. Dean hummed in agreement, cleaning up the paperwork and plopping himself face down on his bed. Sam laughed before climbing in his own bed, hoping they could find a lead before another person wound up dead.

Interviewing the employees brought up more questions than answers as the brothers quickly learned no one had any clue who could be causing the attacks. Though most employees did mention their suspicions of another night guard, Michael Afton. He was the son of the original owner and was the only nightguard to not have been attacked. He was also very quiet, kept to himself, and was a bit wary and skittish around other people.**  
**

“Looks like this Afton guy is our best bet, huh?” Dean whispered to Sam.

“You thinking werewolf?” Sam asked as he looked over their notes from the interviews.

“That or the guy’s just a psycho,” Dean grumbled, “Did you know his father, William Afton, apparently founded the restaurant because he had an _unhealthy _obsession with children?” he shivered at the thought, “When he owned the place, several kids just went missing, before Afton himself disappeared.”

“Where was his son then?”

“He was just a kid, the same age as the ones that went missing. After his father died, the scandal came to light and Michael signed the company over to a board.”

“But he stayed on as a night guard?” Sam asked, confused as the pair exited the restaurant.

“Worth lookin’ into the guy,” Dean shrugged.

“Are you guys here about Dan?” The brothers turned to see a young boy sat on a bench outside the restaurant, his tablet held loosely in his hands as he looked up at them.

“Did you know him?” Dean asked, coming to take a seat beside the boy.

“He was new,” the boy nodded, “My mom works here, so I know everyone.”

“Who’s your Mom?” Sam asked, attempting to join in the conversation.

“Sherry Miller,” he responded, “I saw you talking to her earlier.”

“Right,” Dean nodded, “You’re her son, Allen, right?” The boy nodded and Dean smiled, extending his hand, “I’m Dean. That’s Sam.” The brothers nodded as they shared a look before Dean cleared his throat, “We’re gonna find who did this and make sure no one else gets hurt, okay?” Dean reassured, “Why aren’t you inside? I thought kids loved this place?”

“I never go inside,” the boy sighed.

“Why not?” Dean pressed.

“‘Cause Freddy and the others freak me out,” he shrugged, “I think they’re possessed, but no one believes me.” he shook his head, dropping his gaze.

“Why do you think they’re possessed?” Sam asked.

“Sometimes, I feel like they’re looking at me. Like their eyes are following me. I get this really weird feeling. My Mom says I just don’t like the animatronics. I don’t, but it’s not _because _they’re animatronics,” he protested. **  
**

Sam and Dean shared another look before they were interrupted by Allen’s Mom rushing them home after her shift.

“Possessed robots?” Dean grumbled to Sam as they watched the boy walk off with his mother, “_That’s _a new one.”

“When have you ever heard of a possessed robot, Dean?” Sam rolled his eyes, “More likely it’s this Afton guy.”

“Kid seemed pretty convinced,” Dean mumbled, defensive of his out-of-the-box thinking before following his brother to the Impala.

“Alright,” Dean sighed, tucking his gun into the back of his waistband as he and Sam readied to enter the restaurant after hours, “We’ll go in and greet Afton. I’ll stay back and talk with him while you do a walk-through and see if you find anything.”**  
**

Sam nodded in agreement as they knocked on the front door, the management and Hanley having informed the staff of their involvement. The brothers were grateful to have authorized access for once.

After a short wait, Afton unlocked the doors from the inside, “You must be the Agents I was told about,” he stated, letting them in and locking the doors behind them.

“If you could take me to the control room and walk me through a shift, my partner here will just take a look around,” Dean began, noticing Afton’s eye darting to Sam worriedly at Dean’s statement.

“Uh, well,” Afton grew fidgety, “You could both come to the control room. I can give you a guided tour if you’d like.”

“Nah, you’re good, right Agent?” Dean flashed a look at Sam who nodded minutely as he narrowed his eyes at Afton, “Great! Lead the way, Mike!” Dean cheered, rolling his eyes as he followed Afton through the restaurant.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sam sighed, taking a look around the dimly lit space. He took slow steps, listening for anything in the eerie silence. He walked past the stage, casually glancing over the four animatronic animals posed there. A hint of movement caught his eye and he turned, finding himself looking into Freddy Fazbear’s eyes. Sam stared for a moment before he shook his head, assuming the dim lighting had reflected off the shiny orbs, tricking his mind. He huffed a laugh at himself as he continued walking the restaurant.

Dean looked over the control room as Afton explained how he basically just sat and monitored the cameras. Dean glanced at each camera, providing different views and angles of the restaurant. He saw Sam, walking down a corridor at the other end of the building, his image passing from one screen to another as he made his rounds.**  
**

“What happened to the chicken looking one?” Dean asked as he studied one of the cameras that showed the stage and the animatronics silently posed there.

“W-what?” Afton asked, his voice shaky, drawing Dean’s attention. Afton became more fidgety than usual and appeared scared. Before he could question what was happening, a glint of movement caught Dean’s eye. He turned to the monitors once more, a glint of something yellow rounding the corner at the end of the hall Sam had just passed through.

“Is there someone else here?” Dean asked quickly and Afton shook his head, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“You should leave, now,” He insisted, trying to unsuccessfully usher Dean from the control room.

“Talk,” Dean pressed, shoving Afton down into the chair as he leaned over him, “Now.”

Sam finished his rounds, finding nothing unusual or out of place. He decided to make his way back to the control room. As he entered the hall leading to the room, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. The chicken animatronic - Chica he remembered from his research - was standing in the hallway, halfway between Sam and the control room. It was still, frozen in place like its counterparts on stage. _How did it get here?_

Sam took a single step forward, eyeing the thing suspiciously. He could hear Dean and Michael’s voices from the room just beyond.

“Dean!” Sam hollered, knowing his brother would hear him from the short distance. The door beyond Chica opened and Dean stuck his head out, jumping slightly at the sight of the large animatronic inhabiting the hallway.

“The Hell?” Dean whispered in confusion, taking a step closer to the back of the thing.

“Don’t!” Michael warned, “Get in here, now!” he practically demanded, but the brothers ignored his pleas.

Dean looked over the large yellow abomination before him, lifting his gaze to look at his brother, before quickly retrieving his gun from his waistband and raising it towards his brother.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, before stumbling backward with a curse as the head of Chica rapidly turned in place on the body to face him, it’s mouth dropping open to reveal sharpened metal teeth.

Sam had turned at Dean’s shout, finding another animatronic - Foxy, his brain helpfully provided - stood behind him. As he reached for his own gun, Foxy’s mouth opened, full of menacing teeth.

Both brothers shot at the characters, watching them fall over and spark from the bullet impact site, before they both rushed to the control room at Michael’s insistence, the door shutting and securing behind them.

The brothers shared a silent conversation before Dean looked to Afton, “You wanna start tellin’ the truth about what’s going on here?” he growled.

“Dean,” Sam drew his attention to the monitors, specifically the one trained on the stage, “They’re gone.” Dean looked at the image, indeed finding all of the animatronics missing from the stage.**  
**

“It happens every night,” Afton groaned as he plopped down into the single chair in the room, “No one would believe me if I told them. It’s why I took this job, so I could try to keep others from getting hurt.”

“Why don’t they go after you?” Sam asked curiously.

Afton looked between them before reaching for his backpack, opening it up and retrieving what looked like an old journal.

“This was my father’s,” he explained as he handed the book over to Sam, “He wrote about some experiments, some crazy stuff I don’t even understand,” he sighed, dropping his head to his hands, “But he _did _something and now they come alive every night. I just assumed they left me alone because I was his son. But as long as we stay here, we’re fine until the morning.”

Dean glanced at the cameras once more, catching glimpses of movement, but not actually catching them fully in action. He felt like he was going crazy.

Afton fell into silence as Dean continued watching the monitors and Sam read through the journal.

“So get this,” Sam began, leaning against the console as he was reading through the journal, “William Afton was a necromancer.”

“What?” Dean exclaimed, giving Sam his full attention.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, “He has detailed notes and drawings, specifically related to immortality, and the power of human souls,” he passed the journal to Dean for him to look at.

“This is some heavy-duty mojo,” Dean mumbled, flipping through the journal before suddenly stopping, “He’s got designs of those characters in here,” he passed the book to Sam, “Did you know about this?” Dean asked Michael with a low and warning tone.

“I knew about the journal, but I didn’t think it was real!” Afton screeched, “I just thought he went crazy, you know?”

“Very real,” Sam muttered, looking disapprovingly at Afton before turning to his brother, “I think William used those missing kids in his experiments.”

“I’m gonna be sick,” Michael groaned, leaping for the trash bin and heaving his stomach contents into the pail.

Dean grimaced at the sight, turning back to Sam, “So…possessed robots?” he gave a tight smile, “Guess the kid was right.”

“But the bodies were never found, Dean,” Sam protested, “That’s why they could never nail anything down on Afton. They had no evidence.” Sam continued pouring through the journal hurriedly, hoping for any clues.

“Sam,” Dean stated in concern, his eyes fixed on the monitors. Sam followed his brother’s gaze. Several cameras showed each of the different characters before each camera flashed to static, no longer sending images to the control room. Immediately after, the power was cut, leaving an eerie glow from the emergency lighting in the building.**  
**

“We’re gonna die,” Afton whined as he sat shaking on the floor, “They won’t let you leave.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dean growled, cocking his gun as his brother followed suit. Dean made sure Sam was ready at his back before cracking the door open and peeking into the hall. It was surprisingly empty, which only made Dean more nervous. He nodded to his brother before the two of them exited into the hallway, “Lock the door and stay put. We’ll come back for you.” Dean said to Afton who nodded and secured the door behind them, the sound of the lock sliding into place loud in the dark silence.

The two of them walked cautiously down the hallway. They stopped abruptly as Chica slowly appeared from the corner, standing at the end of the corridor. They could see where the bullet had entered from before, but it didn’t appear to affect the machine at all.

Without warning, Chica’s mouth fell open, revealing sinister metallic teeth and a hinged jaw. A loud mechanical screeching, as if the thing was screaming, was heard, before Chica rushed towards them, mouth agape.

The brothers fired off several shots in succession, stopping Chica and knocking her down onto her back. Chica stilled, lying silent and motionless on the ground. Dean approached her, reloading his gun and pointing it down at her, waiting for her to make a move.

Sam came up, cautiously crouching down, several large holes in the abdomen drawing his attention. He looked up at Dean who nodded, before he reached out a hand, inspecting the holes.

“Dean,” Sam breathed out, standing up tall once more. He swallowed hard, looking worriedly at his brother, “There’s a dead body in the suit.”

Chica’s broken jaw tried to hinge and move as she started rocking on her back like a turtle, trying to right herself once more.

“I think,” Sam stuttered, swallowing over the lump in his throat, “I think Afton put the kids _inside _the animatronics.”

Dean quickly unloaded several more shots into Chica, watching her still once more. He looked up, seeing the shadowy figures of the other animatronics emerging from various parts of the restaurant towards them.

“So…ghosts,” Dean stated, his adrenaline starting to pump faster through his veins, “That sick son-of-a…we need salt.”

“Kitchen,” Sam mumbled. The brothers readied their weapons, taking aim at the approaching characters as they rushed towards the kitchen of the restaurant.

The urgency in their movements seemed to strike something in the animatronics as they rushed towards the brothers, their jaws opening and snapping menacingly. Dean burst through the swinging door to the kitchen, only to be met with Freddy Fazbear himself. Before he could react, Dean was forcefully flung backward, slamming into Sam, the pair tumbling to the ground with a groan.

Sam was quickly hauled to his feet before being met with Foxy face-to-face. He struggled and grappled with stronger animatronic as its maw continued to strike forth, attempting to take chunks from Sam’s flesh. Dean scrambled to his feet, seeing his brother wrestling with Foxy, before turning to see Freddy himself coming at him. Thinking quick, Dean lunged for Freddy, his shoulder launching into the belly of the bear and knocking the animatronic off its feet.**  
**

Dean got to his feet, popping a few bullets into the bear that screeched in response, an utterly inhuman sound that had Dean clutching at his ears. He rushed through the kitchen, finding a store of salt containers on a shelf and grabbed a few. He frantically looked around the kitchen, finding a utility torch and snatching that up as well.

“Better than nothing,” he mumbled, making his way back towards the door of the kitchen. Freddy was rising from the floor and Dean knocked him back down, one foot planted firmly on Freddy’s chest to hold him in place as he hurriedly sprinkled salt over the fuzzy suit, “Rest in peace,” he muttered before igniting the torch, struggling to hold the snapping bear in place as he lit the suit on fire. The polyester material rapidly became engulfed in flames and Dean released his hold, watching Freddy scream and wail and thrash about as the flames tore through the suit.

Dean’s attention was torn from Freddy at the sound of his brother’s shout. Dean cursed under his breath, making his way to Sam, who was now being flanked by both Foxy and Bonnie. Sam narrowly ducked his head to the side, avoiding Bonnie’s protruding and snapping jaws.

He rushed to his brother’s side, landing a strong enough kick to knock Bonnie back, but not off her feet. He reached forward with the torch, the Bunny themed costume going up in flames as the creature turned and spun, trying to fight off the flames. The momentary distraction allowed Sam an upper-hand and he dropped, sweeping his leg to sweep the feet out from under Foxy. The fox hit the ground hard and Sam caught the salt from his brother, hastily flinging it over his opponent. Dean sidled up beside him, lighting it on fire too.

A loud wail drew their attention back to Freddy, who was now reduced to his metal skeletal structure. The flames were now licking at the small and decayed body that was imprisoned within the metal ribcage. The remnants of Freddy’s suit fell to the ground and the spirit of the child within burst forth, its visage clearly visible before it disappeared in a flash of light.

Bonnie’s wailing body had stumbled into several walls and tables, the flames passing to the other objects. The building was quickly becoming consumed by the errant flames, smoke filling the small building as the flames began to crawl the walls and lick at the ceiling.

More wails could be heard as more flashes of light popped around them, the spirits of the children being freed from their captivity. 

“We gotta get out of here,” Sam exclaimed, plotting a path to their exit.

“Gotta get Afton,” Dean responded, rushing back towards the control room and narrowly avoiding the flaming debris that began to fall around him. Dean was surprised to find the control room empty and took a cursory glance around the room, noting Michael’s belongings were gone.

“He must have taken off,” Dean mumbled to his brother, the pair now using their shirts to try to block the smoke from their lungs. They rushed for the front door before a flaming beam fell from the ceiling, blocking their exit.**  
**

“There’s an emergency exit out back,” Sam yelled over the roaring flames, coughing harshly as the smoke choked his breathing and stung his eyes, blurring his vision. Dean nodded, grabbing his brother by the shirt sleeve and guiding them through the building towards the emergency exit.

“Afton!” Dean shouted, seeing Michael standing in front of the exit door. He stared through them, not really seeing much of anything. Dean grabbed his shoulder, trying to shake him from his stupor.

“You have to go,” Michael’s voice was surprisingly even, his tone empty and Dean realized he was in shock. More crashing could be heard as the building continued to crumble. Sam forced the exit door open, a rush of cool air entering the building, but causing more flames to rush down the hall in their direction.

Sam grabbed Dean by the collar, tugging him out into the night air. Dean turned in time to see a cloud of flame shroud Michael and burst through the open door, sending the brothers off their feet, landing a few feet back with a thud and a groan.

“Dean, we have to go!” Sam shouted, hearing sirens approaching from the distance. Dean glanced back at the doorway, seeing the black silhouette of Michael’s body drop to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream. Sam continued to tug his brother away, the two of them hopping into the Impala and tearing out the parking lot, tires screeching, the smoke and flames visible in the rearview mirror.

Sam watched the news report on the TV in their motel room. The building has burned down to rubble and ash, the smoke still billowing up from the black and drenched remains.**  
**

His attention was broken as Dean entered the room, shutting the door behind him with a sigh and dropping a greasy brown bag on the motel table.

“What are they saying?” Dean asked, plopping down on the mattress next to Sam as he tucked into his food.

Sam muted the television, absentmindedly gathering his own food, “Electrical fire,” he muttered around a mouthful of food. Dean started making a choking sound and Sam was quick to pat his back, trying to help. Dean shook his head, pointing at the TV as he tried to right himself.

Sam turned, his eyes going wide. He paused the live show - grateful the room they had offered DVR cable services - and rewound the video a few seconds, before pausing, his eyes catching what his brother saw.

Michael Afton stood, barely visible in the distance, his face towards the camera, and his eyes black as coal.

“We saw him die?” Sam muttered, more in shock. Afton looked untouched, not a hair out of place, but they had watched him die in the fire. A knock at the door drew both of their suspicions, the brothers exchanging a look as they readied their guns, nodding to one another as Dean opened the door.

He looked around in confusion, finding no one around. As he turned to go back into the room, he stopped, seeing an envelope on the ground in front of the door. He picked it up, the envelope blank, and he closed the door behind him, looking at his brother before opening it and retrieving the single slip of paper inside.

The note was written on personalized stationery, which Sam had noted matched that from William Afton’s journal:**  
**

_Be seeing you. - W_

“William Afton’s a demon.” Sam breathed out, putting the pieces together.

“And he’s possessing his son,” Dean huffed, “Classy.”

“Looks like we have unfinished business,” Sam sighed, dropping the note to the table as he looked at his brother.

“Don’t we always?” Dean flashed a tight smile to Sam as they prepared themselves to track down Afton and finish the case once and for all.


End file.
